Mama
by Hyacinthoides
Summary: Dia menemui ibunya dalam mimpi. OOC dan OC LOLZ


Gaara menghela napas panjang. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 12.23 malam. Kertas-kertas masih bertumpuk tinggi di mejanya. Gaara menelungkupkan kepalanya di mejanya. Pikirannya menari-nari.

_Besok adalah hari ulangtahun Ecchan, _pikir Gaara. _Dan hari ini adalah hari ibu._

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menghela napas sekali lagi.

_Mama.._

--

Gaara menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Suna. Sunagakure no Sato.

Tapi pemandangan itu sangat berbeda.

Gaara melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang, sedang menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki gendut berambut coklat di sebelah kanannya dan seorang anak perempuan berkuncir empat di kirinya. Perut wanita itu membuncit. Dia sedang hamil, sepertinya.

"Mama, kapan adik lahir?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau ini bodoh. Dokter kan sudah bilang, adik akan lahir minggu depan," cemooh anak perempuannya.

"Sudah, sudah," ibu mereka melerai. "Kita cepet pulang yuk. Kankurou sama Temari udah laper kan?"

Dua anak kecil itu mengangguk. Gaara terdiam ketika tiga orang itu berjalan menembus tubuhnya.

--

Karura duduk diam, di tepi jendela kamarnya. Gaara mendekatinya.

"Ah," Karura menoleh, menatap Gaara. "Kau siapa?"

Gaara menengok ke sekitarnya.

"Bukan, bukan orang lain. Kamu, yang berambut merah," tunjuk Karura. "Jubah Kazekage itu.. Kau siapa? Kau masuk darimana dan kapan?"

"Ah, aku.." Gaara bingung mau menjawab apa.

Karura tersenyum mengerti. "Siapa namamu?"

"Gaara," jawab Gaara pelan.

"Gaara?"

"Dengan kanji 'ware wo aisuru shura'."

"Ahh.." kata Karura. "Duduklah, Gaara."

Gaara duduk di hadapan wanita itu. Di hadapan ibu yang tak pernah melihatnya. Di hadapan ibu yang hanya pernah dilihatnya dari foto, sebelum hari ini datang.

"Gaara, menurutmu anak yang akan kulahirkan nanti, laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Karura, memulai pembicaraan.

"Ahh.." jawab Gaara. "Mungkin.. laki-laki."

_Memang laki-laki_, kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Begitu ya?" Karura tersenyum. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan, tapi siapa orangtua yang tega memberikan nama seperti itu padamu, Gaara?"

Gaara hanya diam.

"Yah, maaf, kau tidak perlu menjawab," Karura mendesah pelan, menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. "Aku hanya berpikir.. kapan suamiku akan pulang dari kantornya? Sudah lama dia tidak pulang ke rumah.."

Gaara tersentak. Ia merasa tersindir.

"Sebentar lagi anak ini akan lahir.." Karura tersenyum senang. "Ketika dia lahir, maukah kau datang kemari lagi? Aku ingin suamiku melihatmu. Kurasa dia akan senang jika aku mendapat seorang teman curhat."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, Gaara. Menurutmu, sebaiknya aku memberi nama apa untuk anakku?"

Gaara berpikir sebentar. Memikirkan sebuah nama untuk dirinya, sebenarnya.

"Ng.. Maaf, aku tidak punya ide," Gaara tersenyum jujur.

Karura hanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, matamu kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Itu, lingkaran matamu.."

"Ah, ini.." jawab Gaara pelan. "Dulu aku jinchuuriki Shukaku.."

Karura diam sebentar. Lalu tangannya meraih Gaara, memeluknya.

Gaara kaget. "Ah, maaf.."

"Kau pasti menderita ya.." ucapnya lembut.

Gaara merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat di hatinya. Dia seakan telah menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang darinya; kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Dan baru hari ini, dia merasakan pelukannya.

--

Terdengar suara jeritan dari kamar itu. Gaara menghambur masuk ke dalamnya. Dia dapat – dengan mudah – melewati orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di situ.

"Jangan!!" Karura menjerit sekali lagi. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, melindungi bayi kecil berambut merah di pelukannya. Gaara hanya terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Yondaime Kazekage hanya diam. Chiyo sedang berusaha memasukkan Ichibi itu ke dalam tubuh sang bayi.

"Jangan dia!!" Karura menangis. "Jangan anakku!!"

Dan darah muncrat kemana-mana.

--

Gaara mendekati tubuh wanita itu. Darah masih ada dimana-mana. Darah masih bersimbah di tubuhnya. Bayi berambut merah itu terbaring di depannya, menangis seperti bayi pada umumnya.

"Ah, Gaara.." kata Karura, tersenyum. "Anakku sayang.."

Mata hijau bening Gaara membesar. Tangan lembut wanita itu merangkulnya lagi. Gaara dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan bau anyir darah.

"Maaf, karena tidak bisa melindungimu.." bening menetes dari mata ungunya. Jatuh di pundak Gaara. "Aku ini ibu yang jahat.. Aku yang memberimu nama 'Gaara'.."

Gaara hanya diam.

"Maaf.." bisik Karura dalam tangisnya. "Akulah orangtua yang tega memberikan nama itu padamu, Nak.. Aku yang membuatmu menderita karena aku tidak bisa menahan ayahmu menyegel Shukaku dalam tubuhmu.."

Hati Gaara sakit mendengar ucapannya.

"Tapi Gaara.." Karura tersenyum dan mengecup rambut merahnya. "Sungguh, aku saaaaaangat menyayangimu."

Tangisan Gaara pecah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Mama.."

Karura tersenyum lagi.

"Kau datang dari masa depan kan?" tanyanya lemah. Dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah, sepertinya. "Kau adalah Godaime Kazekage kan?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan mati," Karura lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sekarang senyuman sedih. "Aku menyayangimu dan kakak-kakakmu."

Gaara menatapnya, seakan tidak rela Karura mati.

"Gomen ne, Gaara?"

Dan mata ungu yang indah itu terpejam untuk selamanya.

--

"Gaara," seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Sudah pagi. Kerjaanmu belum selesai tuh."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, mengucek matanya. _Aku.. ketiduran?_

"Lihat ini, Gaara," ucap Ecchan senang. "Shouyu dan Sasori memberiku gambar ini dan batu kerikil."

Sebuah gambar anak kecil yang berantakan. Ada Gaara, Ecchan, Shouyu, dan Sasori di gambar itu. Di bawahnya tertulis – dengan tulisan cakar ayam anak kecil – 'Mama, selamat hari ibu'.

Dan kerikil-kerikil kecil itu berwarna-warni.

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala istrinya itu.

"Ah, iya, aku beli sesuatu dulu ya, di bawah!" kata Ecchan, beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku akan kesini lagi."

Gaara mengangguk. Pintu ditutup.

Gaara menatap ke luar jendela kantornya. Menatap ke langit.

_Mama, selamat hari ibu.._

Dan Gaara tersenyum lagi.

--

_Wakakakakakakakakakak..  
Cuma ide gila yang tercetus di dalam kepala pas lagi di acara khitanan sepupu. XDD_

_Tau ah, aneh.  
Sebenernya sih entry buat hari ibu._

_Whatever lah.. -.-"_


End file.
